


(Podfic) Fear and a Cold Day in Hell

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Cooks, Hannibal panics, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, No Cannibalism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Roast Chicken, Season/Series 01, Snowed In, Waffles, Will doesn't need saving, but not in a bad way, cookies and hot chocolate, power out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: After their aborted night at the opera Hannibal came over for waffles. And, one night, Hannibal brings his mother’s cookies to eat while watching snow fall but things go wrong when the power went out. Hannibal doesn’t like power outs.This story makes vague references to Hannibal Rising.





	(Podfic) Fear and a Cold Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear and a Cold Day in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930403) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> I hope you guys enjoy! I know I haven't been responding to all my comments lately, but I really have not had the time. I will try to be better at it in future, and I'll also try to catch up today. Thank you to everyone who is giving kudos and leaving comments! You are all fabulous!
> 
> Oh, and Happy Pride Month!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xtzbw331dm259cr/Fear_and_a_Cold_Day_in_Hell.mp3/file) | **Size:** 31.72 MB | **Duration:** 00:58:17

Soundcloud:


End file.
